


Purple Or Green

by ffwriter2018



Category: kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gender Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kat and Adena find out the gender of their baby.





	Purple Or Green

Kat and Adena have been married for three years, together for a total of five years. It’s been a tough 2 years since Adena and Kat started going through the IVF process. They thought all their dreams were going to come true on their second round, unfortunately, it ended in heartbreak. Adena was the one that wanted to carry their first child. Once they lost the baby they weren’t sure if they could handle that pain of loss again. They decided that they would give it one more try with Adena carrying if it didn’t work out they were going to look into a different way to start their family.

It was on a Wednesday when they went to the appointment to find out how the baby was doing. Both mothers to be were nervous and scared just praying that this appointment was going to be different than the last. It surely was, the doctor showed them their baby. They were far enough through the pregnancy they could find out the gender at that appointment but they chose to wait. The doctor gave them an envelope containing the gender of the baby. Leaving the doctors office was a much happier experience this time around compared to the last time. Kat’s best friends have been along through every step and she knew they would throw an amazing reveal get together. Both soon-to-be mothers agreed they would leave it in the hands of Sutton and Jane.

It was that Saturday which was the day the mothers were going to find out their baby’s gender. Even though Kat and Adena talked and are choosing to raise their child under no strict gender confinement. They were both nervous because everything was seeming to get extremely real. Jane and Sutton were both so excited to be able to surprise their friends like this. The girls also had an extra surprise that Kat and Adena had absolutely no idea about. “Hey maman how are you feeling?” Kat walked up behind Adena who was in their bathroom getting her hijab rubbing her belly. Adena smiled looking at Kat through the mirror. “I’m excited but kind of nervous,” Adena answered honestly. Kat was internally also freaking out but she wanted to stay calm for her wife and her baby. “How are you feeling mommy” Adena questioned her wife and saw the smile that spread across Kats' face. “Mommy is panicking a lot right now cause I’m extremely eager to find out.” Kat smiles and gives Adena a kiss and hug. They leave their home and head to the hall where their friends and family are waiting to celebrate their baby all together.

The girls enter the hall and both are completely stunned by what they saw. Jane and Sutton set up the entire hall in purple and green decorations, the food table was a mixture of Adena’s favorite foods and Kats. The best friends walk up to the mothers-to-be and engulf them in hugs. “Guys this is absolutely incredible thank you both so much.” Kat beams while taking in the sight of everything. “You don’t need to thank us this is what Auntie’s do for their nieces or nephews,” Jane says. “We do have another surprise though for you Adena, just remember to breath ok,” Sutton says with a smirk while walking away. Adena looks at Kat nervously while following the girls. Once Sutton moves Adena’s heart just about stopped, standing in front of her was her mother whom she hasn’t seen since her wedding. “How are you here? How is she here?” Adena asked Kat who is also crying. “I have no idea I didn’t know about this Jane, Sutton,” Kat answered honestly. “We both love you both so much and know how much family means to you. We couldn’t experience this joy with you knowing your mom wouldn’t be here. So we took Kats phone awhile ago took her number, booked her a flight and here she is for you guys special day!” Sutton says wiping her eyes when she’s smothered in hugs.

Kat and Adena were walking around talking to a few people. Nobody knew the secret Jane and Sutton knew, and it was killing both girls. Sutton and Jane call everyone to the front where all four girls were standing. “Ok, so it’s the time everyone has been waiting for to find out what these two lovely ladies are having.” Jane starts “But there is something nobody knows.” She looks to Sutton to continue “Remember when you have us that envelope and we called you and asked for the doctors' number to see if we could call him.” Sutton questioned Kat nodded.” Well, I need you and Adena to close your eyes and we are going to put something on you both.” Kat and Adena were both skeptical but agreed. “Okay, I need everyone to be quiet until they each see.” Kat and Adena look to each other and shirts said “Maman to twins” “Mommy to twins”. “Omg, what?” Kat says hugging Adena and crying. Sutton brings over the envelope letter and sonogram from the doctors. “We’re having two baby’s!”Adena kisses Kat. “So are you ready to find out what the genders are?” Sutton smiles handing each mother a balloon. “Okay on the count of three each pop your balloon,” Jane states Kat and Adena are just looking at each other both in awe of the news they were just given. Everyone starts counting down “Three-Two-One” the balloons pop purple confetti falls out of Adena’s and green falls from Kats. They are having a boy and a girl. Kat hugs Adena so tight and whispers in her ear” Love were having two babies. I love you so much.” They both are crying Adena kisses Kat wipes her tears away”I love you so much to.” Both start to realize why everything was purple and green. Sutton and Jane were very clever and they are extremely grateful for them. Both mommy and maman cannot wait until their bundles of joys are finally in their arms.


End file.
